Family
by HardcoreAmbroseGal89
Summary: Caroline is best friends with Brie Bella, What happens when they have a confrontation with Nikki and Stephanie McMahon backstage?


Family

"Caroline!" I looked over and saw my best friends Brie Bella, A.J. Lee and Paige making their way towards me

I smiled as they came over and gave me a hug

"Did you watch the match with Roman?" asked Brie

"Yeah, I was actually on my way to congratulate him and Chris, you guys want to join me?"

"Sure, I'm glad I found you because I have some good news, I already told A.J. and Paige so I wanted to tell you" said Brie, her face barely hiding her excitement

"What is it?" I wondered

"Daniel won't need the second surgery, the doctors told him he can return to the ring in three months!" I cheered in joy as I hugged Brie

"That means he can either make it to TLC or the Royal Rumble" I gushed out in joy

"Yes, but he's still in physical therapy, it will take him a while, but the doctors think that with the therapy, he should be ready to compete within the three months"

"Finally, the yes movement will finally make a triumphant return! YES! YES! YES!" A.J. cheered as she and Paige joined Brie in doing the YES! Chants

"Could you guys get any more annoying?" asked an annoying voice behind us; we all turned to see Nikki and Stephanie walking towards us

"Oh joy, it's the Plastics" sneered Paige as she pointed at them

"What's this I hear about Daniel Bryan coming back?" queried Stephanie

"He won't be needing the second surgery after all, he'll be able to return to the ring in three months" Brie responded

"Knowing Stephanie, she's already planning on how to make his life hell once he returns, I wouldn't be surprised though, after all, she is a McMahon" A.J. growled sizing the fake breasted women

"I forgot to ask, what's life like as Stephanie's lap dog, Nikki?" I wondered, Nikki glared at me, I just smiled sweetly at her

"She's a much better sisterly figure then Brie ever was, that's for damn sure" Nikki snapped

I gave her an amused look

"That's actually funny, I'd call you a bitch, but then again I'd be insulting female dogs, at least they're loyal, they don't sell out on their family" Nikki was about to jump at me when Stephanie held her back

"I'm actually quite curious, what makes you think I'll allow Daniel to return?" Stephanie said, an evil glare in her eyes

If she thought that look was going to intimidate me, she was in for a treat; maybe she could scare Brie, but definitely not me

"I never said _you _would let Daniel return, now would I?" I asked

"Then who would?"

"Your father" Brie answered,

"What?"

"You heard me; Daniel talked with your father Vince yesterday and made all the arrangements for his return in the upcoming three months, you may not see potential in Daniel, but your father does, he doesn't see Daniel as some B+ player who can't hang with the top dogs of the WWE, otherwise he wouldn't have kicked your precious husband's ass back at WrestleMania 30"

Stephanie's eyes were slits as she glared at Brie

"You mad, Steph?" I smiled widely at her, knowing Brie had gotten under her skin

"Caroline 1, Stephanie 0" A.J. giggled

"Better get some Aloe Vera Stephanie, because your arse just got BURNED!" said Paige, grinning widely

"Nikki, let's go" snapped Stephanie as she and Nikki turned to leave

"I have a few words for Nikki as well" I replied, making Nikki look at me

"It actually saddens me that you decided to turn your back on your own flesh and blood just so you could rise to the top, I sincerely wish I could see what Cena sees in you because what I'm looking at right now isn't the Nikki Bella I knew and respected once or the Nikki Bella John Cena fell in love with, all I see is a little manipulative, cold hearted gold digger who would throw away a bond just for a dumb belt, just like Seth Rollins threw away his family just for a chance to be in the spotlight"

Nikki's eyes held guilt and sadness as I verbally ripped her apart, if I couldn't kick her ass with my fists, I'd use my words then

But just as quickly, her eyes went hard and cold

"I did what was best for business and for Nikki Bella"

"I sincerely hope that what you're doing is what's best for you, Nikki" Brie cut in

"Because you have no idea what waits for you by aligning yourself with the devil"

"Nikki, are you done? Let's go" ordered Stephanie, Nikki turned once again and followed her towards her office, not saying a word

I looked at Brie, who had tears rolling down her face, Paige and A.J. hugged her and I joined in

"I want my sister back, I miss her so much" Brie sobbed as she hid her face in my shirt

"I give you my word Brie, I'll help you get Nikki back, if there's one thing I'm good at, is bringing families together…"


End file.
